10 Reasons RBB is Far Gayer than QCF
by Jean815
Summary: Or '10 Reasons Rachel Barbra Berry is Far Gayer than Quinn Charlotte Fabray'. Companion piece to 'Proof Quinn Fabray is Gay'. She thought she was gay? Hah! Rachel Berry does not take competition well.


**Title:** 10 Reasons Rachel Barbra Berry is Far Gayer than Quinn Charlotte Fabray  
**Fandom:**Glee  
**Genre:**Romance/Humour  
**Status:**Complete  
**Pairing:**Quinn/Rachel  
**Rating:**T, PG-13. Implied crazy sex. No details.  
**Words:** 814  
**Spoilers:**None, really. It's all in my head. My crazy messed-up head.  
**Summary:**Companion piece to 'Proof Quinn Fabray is Gay'. She thought she was gay? Hah! Rachel Berry does not take competition well.  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Glee, the songs, or even the characters. I only own my plot. My convoluted, crazy plot.

* * *

When Rachel finds the crumpled paper left lying on the floor next to Quinn's bag, she thinks nothing of it. She just picks it up and smoothes it out to put on the table. Crumpled notes were unprofessional and useless. Then she notices the title on the paper.

"'Proof Quinn Fabray is Gay', a lousy piece of work written by Quinn Fabray because she didn't want to die of boredom in AP History."

When Rachel finishes reading all the 10 points, her jaw is dropped and her face is slightly flushed from reading number 10. Just then, Quinn walks in. She starts to tell Rachel that the pizza just arrived but she notices the piece of crumpled notepaper in her hands. Quinn blushes furiously and starts forward to pluck it out of her girlfriend's hands. Rachel darts out of her way and quickly folds and tucks the paper into her sweater. She smirks wickedly.

"So, Quinn, you think you're that gay, huh?"

Quinn rolls her eyes and attempts to trap the brunette against her bedroom door, but Rachel slips out from under her embrace. "Oh c'mon, Rachel; I was bored! Give it back!" She tries again to seduce her girlfriend into submission, but Rachel just walks out the room and down the stairs.

"We should eat, Quinn. Also, I will present you with my own list tomorrow. You thought you were gay? Hah!" Quinn bounds after Rachel and grabs her by the wrist, twirling her around and kissing her deeply before letting go.

"Whatever, you dork."

* * *

10 Reasons Rachel Barbra Berry is Far Gayer than Quinn Charlotte Fabray

1. She has two gay dads. This automatically qualifies her as gay-friendly, especially when compared to Quinn's parents who still think she's the devil's spawn and should be put in the freezer to freeze to death but tolerate her because they are too afraid to lose their daughter again.

2. She has been to 5 gay pride parades in New York and two cross-dressing parties where she invited a girl to go with her and she wore the suit. She even wore a fake beard. The beard had itched so badly she tore if off and discreetly threw it under the table and left it there, never to be seen again.

3. She has been in several relationships with girls. None of them were in McKinley other than Quinn because no one else in McKinley seemed to be able to tolerate her overwhelming yet decidedly sweet and also talented presence. She dated Aphasia until the girl tried to steal her wallet and her iPod. Then she unceremoniously dumped the girl, who didn't seem too beat up over it. It was only days later that Rachel realized that Aphasia had managed to successfully steal Rachel's favourite argyle sweater. She didn't go back to get it from Aphasia.

4. She kissed a girl and she liked it. In fact, she's kissed multiple girls and she's liked every one of them.

5. She kept wearing argyle because that was the only way Quinn would talk/insult her. Watching Quinn's flush spread from her neck to her ears as she hotly told the girl she looked like a tranny decidedly made up for the insults. Watching Quinn be a bitch was surprisingly hot.

6. She thinks Santana is a big ol' softie under her 'I'm a bitch and I will kill you' exterior and she finds that very endearing and somewhat cute. Noah Puckerman has a similar quality but Rachel just finds it annoying and sometimes she wants to take him by his Mohawk and lecture him on the proper ways of treating women.

7. She lost her virginity to a girl.

8. The girl was Quinn Charlotte Fabray, one helluva repressed lesbian Christian knocked-up cheerleader. Eventually, under constantly being exposed to the endearing traits of one Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray finally got over her neuroses and came to her senses before kissing Rachel Berry senseless. And doing other things to her to make her senseless.

9. She had sex with Quinn Fabray yesterday in the school bathroom while the other students were doing _Mathematics._ In fact, she made Quinn scream so loudly they'd had to beat a hasty retreat when people came looking for the murder victim.

10. She is hopelessly, desperately, utterly, undeniably in love with Quinn Fabray.

Still laughing hard, Quinn lunges for the brunette on the bed. She wraps her arms around Rachel's middle and with her face nestled in the warmth of Rachel's body, she slowly stops laughing. She pulls a smiling Rachel down for a quick kiss.

"I love you too, Rachel. Hopelessly, desperately, utterly, undeniably in love with your insane argyle butt." She squeals when Rachel attacks her with her lips. Well, at least she had to agree with Number 4. She kissed a girl and she liked it a whole lot.

* * *

If you liked it, or if you laughed, leave me a review telling me about it. If you don't, Brittany will cry and Rachel will rant at you. If you review, Quinn will make out with Rachel. Yeah. I love you guys too.


End file.
